Romano's Lonely Language
by NorwegianPilot17
Summary: Romano is forgotten once again at his own birthday party... Spamano Prussia fluff * This is the story of how Romano learned all of his bad words. Rated T for Romano and Prussia's lovely language.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey! Nice to see you! Before reading this, I just wanted to remind you to read the A/N at the bottom. THANKS! ENJOY! Review!

**Romano's Language**

"Let go of me you bastard!" Romano said, trying to escape from Spain's strong hands that were holding him captive in a hug. "I will never let my little tomato go until we sort this out. Now tell me, what is wrong?" Spain said, tightening his grip around Romano.

"I said leave me the fuck alone. I don't want to talk to you right now. I just want to go up to my room and not see your stupid faces, or bare one more second of this stupid party!" Romano screamed, finally managing to escape from Spain.

Romano turned around to give one last glare at everyone who had been watching the scene, then he stomped upstairs to his room, slamming his door so everyone could hear that he officially left.

Spain turned back around to the gathering of countries that were at the party and had seen the scene that Romano just exhibited. It was Romano and Italy's birthday party, and once again, everyone had forgotten about Romano except for Spain, Germany, and Prussia.

The said countries had gotten him a gift and wished him a happy birthday as well as Italy, but everyone else forgot that he even existed even though it was being held at his and Spain's house. Normally, Romano wouldn't get mad at this because it was just a stupid birthday party. He was used to being alone, but he had been getting especially ignored lately, and tonight he finally snapped.

Spain sighed and laughed a little to tell everyone that they shouldn't worry about Romano. Everyone still kept their eyes on Spain. He finally spoke up, and said, "I don't know what got into him. Just give him some time to cool down, and everything will be alright." Lies. Everything he just said was a lie, and he knew it, but he wanted everyone to just enjoy themselves for the remainder of the party.

Belarus spoke up though, and said, "He shouldn't be mad about such a silly thing like this." She was interrupted by Spain though when he said, "It was his birthday, and all of you have forgotten about. I don't know about you, but I would feel kind of mad, too." He didn't want to start a fight, but he was definitely going to stick up for his little Lovi.

Belarus continued like she didn't hear a word he just said though, "His language though is not what I would expect, him being the Italy's brother." "Hey, Romano is Italy too, don't forget that," Feliciano said, now speaking up. "I know, but you are so sweet and he is so, well… rude," Belarus said.

"He is not rude," Antonia said, getting angry at what Belarus was saying, "He just has his own way of expressing things, and I love that about him." "Whatever. I didn't want to start an argument, but just one more question. Where does he get his attitude and language from? Certainly it is not from you or the Romano Empire. Who could have taught him such words?" Belarus asked.

The question that she stated cause a loud uproar in the room of people admitting that they wondered the same thing. Even Italy started to nod his head in agreement along with everyone else. Antonio stared at the small group of people that were wanting answers, when out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Prussia slowly heading towards the exit.

By doing this, he made himself plainly obvious to everyone that he was guilty in some way of the topic they were wondering about. Everyone crowded around Prussia demanding answers when he finally yelled, "Shut up and listen! Yes it is true that I might have known Romano when he was young, and yes it is true that I might have taught him every bad word he knows now, but it is an interesting story, really," he stared at Spain who was staring at him with a confused yet irritated face, "Just sit down and listen to my awesome story!"

"Weird ripple pool effect to the memory of Prussia as a young teenager in his house*

I was a young teenager at the time. No more, no less than fifteen years old. Though I was considerably young, I had my own house. I mean, no one in my home village wanted their leader to live with an albino, so Grandpa Fritz reluctantly let me live alone in my own house that he paid for. He really was awesome.

Anyway, I was bored one day at home, so I started to read a book on cuss words. I know, weird right? I never thought I'd see myself reading a book either… Back to the story, as I was reading I started to say the words out loud and get a feel of them. It actually felt awesome to say those words out loud. I felt like I had more power that way, and I could feel anger for the mean villagers pour out of me with every bad word I said.

As I was reading, I heard a knock on the door. I rushed to the door, excited because I normally didn't get visitors. I expected someone tall due to the power of the rapid knocking, but to my surprise it was a little kid. You all know him as Romano.

He was adorable, to say the least. He looked really sad, scared, and worried. He had tears running down his face when he begged to me, "Please let me stay here just for one night. I need to get away from my family for a while." I understood the feeling so I let the boy in because I was just that awesome.

He said thank you, and stood politely in the doorway until I figured out that he was one of those types of people that felt the need to be invited in first before entering. I told him that he could do whatever he wanted, and right when I said that, his face lit up like the sun in the morning. Wow, I went really poetic there… Anyway, that was when I saw his real attitude.

He felt back on the couch as if he owned the place, and started barking things to me about how my place was filthy and I looked like an outcast being this far away from the village. Joke was on him though, I really was an outcast. LOL.

He started to really anger me with what he was saying about me being albino. That stuff really got to me back then. Sheesh. Looking back on that, I realize that, that was so UN awesome of me…

Anyway, because of the way Romano was acting when we had only met just moments ago made me mad, I decided to say a bad word to prove to him that I was boss and he should respect me. I said the word, "Shit" and I swear, his face was priceless.

He stared at me for a few moments processing what I had just said. His response was, "What does that mean?" I was proud that I got his attention, and he finally shut up after hearing the word, but then I realized I didn't know what the word meant myself.

I took a look at the book to see if it had a meaning, but I was struggling with finding the word. After a few seconds of awkward silence, I finally admitted my defeat, and told him that I had no clue.

I was expecting laughter from him, but he instead grabbed the book and started to read it with wide wondering eyes. At first I demanded him to give it back, but after a few moments, I let him have it. He was just so adorable back then with his curiosity for words that I couldn't help but think about myself.

Later that night, before I went to bed, he asked me, "So people say these words to get people to actually pay attention to them?" The look in his eyes was filled with sadness as he looked like he was remembering where he came from.

I felt like I really understand what he was going through. I picked him up, though he struggled, A LOT, and put him out in front of me. His face was red from embarrassment that I could do the past actions so freely to him, and he was frowning at me almost like I ruined the trust that he built up for me.

I looked him in the eyes, and said, "Yes. I have read that you can do many things with this words, like hid your feelings for someone and get people to listen to you. I can tell that you don't want to go back to where you came from so why don't you tell me your name?"

"Romano," he said, calming down.

"My name is Prussia, but you can call me Gilbert."

"It was nice meeting you Gilbert, but can you put me the fuck down?"

"Ha! Nice one. I am sure you can try that on the people that you have been running away from," I said, putting him back down. He stayed in front of me though.

"What says I have been running away from anything?"

"The fact that you want to have authority. That gave it away."

"Mind your own business. I am not running away. I just need time alone. I will go back tomorrow."

"Why do you need time alone?"

"I told you to mind your own fucking business, bastard."

"Ha! Using bad words don't work on me, so stop being an ass, and tell me!"

"Fine, wait. Will it work on other adults? My family, well one bastard family member in particular, Austria if you are wondering, wants to sell me to some guy I don't know."

"Do you know this guy's name?"

"I think his name is Spain. I don't mind leaving because my family always forgets about me, but I just don't want to live with some creep I don't know."

"Oh Spain? I have seen him around. You'll have fun with him."

"I don't want to have fun. I want to do what I want alone. I would have fun living alone like you!"

"Trust me, you don't want to live like me."

"Why not?" Romano said, staring up at me. Looking into his eyes made me feel like I wasn't alone in the universe, and he was actually a friend with the same problems. I was cast out from my own country. My own citizens hated me to the point where I was forced to live outside of my own land. I didn't want to tell the truth to Romano because I kind of wanted someone to look up to me the way I did to Grandpa Fritz.

I simply said, "Because living alone is not all it's cut out to be. This Spain guy will treat you nice. If you ever are feeling lonely or someone is looking down to you, just say bad words. That always helps me."

Looking back on that advice, I realized that it was good I was not a mentor back then, but that morning, Romano left, and thanked me for everything. That was the last time I saw him until we were both grown up.

Fade Back to the Present

"So you are the reason that Romano always says bad words?" Hungary said, grabbing a frying pan. Spain shielded Prussia though, and said, "Hey this is good. Because now it is harder for Romano to hid pain from us, because we will all know he is feeling that way though his bad words. We can all thank Prussia."

Prussia looked down to Spain who was a considerably large amount shorter than him, and smiled like he planned it to be that way. Spain saw this and smiled back. He said, "Well now if you excuse me, I am going to go talk to Romano. Just apologize to him at the world meeting tomorrow, and continue celebrating his and Feli's party."

Spain saluted Prussia, and Prussia ran out the door because he was now unprotected from Hungary's wrath. Spain went upstairs and knocked on Romano's door.

"Leave me alone you bastard," Romano yelled through the door. Spain only smiled. Yes he was going to fix everything. It was adorable knowing that this was how Romano expressed his feelings. He was going to make sure that Romano never said a bad word ever again.

A/N: I ended it like that because I was tired, and I didn't feel like going any farther. I guess if you request it, I will do an extra scene that will be Spamano, but other than that, here you go.

Thank you so much for the Reviews for, "You Are Loved." That meant a lot. Reviews are the things that make want to write more, so please keep it up! I literally live for your reviews. Thanks!


	2. Bad words are for love 2

**A/N: So, ****_Romano's Language_**** was originally made to me just a short story, but people reviewed it wanting more, so here it goes! I also took your ideas to make this chapter, so thanks!**

**I also forgot this in the last chapter, but I do not own Hetalia. If I did, I would have made all of my fanfictions, canon. ;) **

TAKES PLACE RIGHT WHERE WE LEFT OFF

"Please let me in Lovi! We could celebrate your birthday with just the two of us! Wouldn't you like that?" Spain pleaded as he kept knocking on Romano's door.

"I have already said it twice you bastard. I don't need your fucking pity. Just leave me the fuck alone," Romano yelled. Spain was about to knock once more, but a ruckus coming his bedroom stopped him.

"Hello?" Spain called out to his bedroom, still standing at Romano's bedroom door. "I'm still here, douchebag. Stop being such an ass and enjoy yourself at Feliciano's damn birthday party," Romano yelled through the door, thinking that Spain was talking to him.

Spain turned his attention back to Romano, and said, "Lovi it is your birthday too, and I want to spend it with you." Then sounds started to come from his bedroom again. It sounded like someone was coming into his bedroom through the window.

Spain knocked on the door once, and said, "Hey Lovi, I'll be back in a second. I just need to check out something." "Ya whatever, bastard," Spain heard the faint sound of Romano's voice say as he started to slowly walk into his bedroom to see what was making the noise.

He opened the door quickly to catch whatever it was in its act. When his eyes adjusted to his dark room, he saw Prussia falling into his bedroom after being in the window. "What are you doing here?" Spain asked Prussia as he offered him a hand.

Prussia refused, and stood up on his own. He said, "Doing what I want. When I want. Because I am awesome," with a cheesy grin on his face. "Ok," Spain said, "But why in my bedroom?" Prussia brushed some leaves out of his silver hair, and straightened his posture. He then said, "I needed to tell you something in private. I left out a very important part about Romano's reasons for bad language and I thought you should know."

"Well what is it?" Spain asked, getting interested in what could possibly be missing from his intelligence on the subject of Romano's language. "Well," Prussia said, with a smile creeping onto his face, "I guess this calls for another story…"

*Ripple pool affect to the memory of Prussia in his house*

This story takes place just a few days after I made acquaintances with Romano. Just yesterday I found out that, that little bastard ran off with my book when he left. Ha, joke was on him though. He will never be as good at saying bad words as me. I was the master. I mean, no surprise since I am so awesome.

Going back to the story though… it was a Tuesday, no, a Wednesday. I remember because I always had pancakes on Wednesday, and I was just finishing up my pancakes when I heard a knock at the door.

I recognize the knock from when Romano first visited, so I ran to the door thinking that the little brat was returning my book. When I opened the door to him, I was immediately brought to the floor. When my head reached the ground I realized that he had practically jumped on me.

I pushed him off of me just because it was reflexes and I thought he was attacking me. When I threw him away from me to get a better look at him, his eyes were bloodshot and he had tears still falling down his face.

Being the awesome person I am, I asked him, "Why are you crying?" He sniffled and wiped away his tear. I ran towards me again, trying to hug me, and this time I didn't resist. I hugged him back, and stroked his back. I hated it when kids cry. I still do. It always made me feel like I was a bad guy even if I wasn't the one that caused it.

In the midst of our hug, Romano said, "I am at Spain's house and he is nice." He said it through his tears, hiccupping almost on every single word. I almost started to laugh out loud at this kid's statement. Why the hell was he crying about that? I swear, kids cry about the weirdest things. Or so I though. He actually had a pretty good reason after I heard him out.

I asked him, trying to contain my laughter, "And why is that a bad thing?" I could feel Romano pulling on my shirt, as he used it to wipe his tears. He looked up at me, and said, "Grandpa Rome told me that if Spain was mean, I could go back, but Spain is nicer than any of my family has ever treated me. God, why does he have to be such a nice selfish bastard?"

This time, I let out a chuckle. I'm sorry but I could help it! I was only fifteen at the time… Stop judging. I can see you judging and it is so un-awesome… Stop distracting me, I need to tell the story!

"Why don't you just stay with him, if he is better than your family was to you anyway?" I suggested, but then his face got red from anger, like we were both looking evil in the face, but he was the only one that could see it. "Because, my family will forget about me entirely! If I am forgotten about, then I won't be a country any more. Can't you see that? I am going to stop existing completely, and it will be all that bastard Spain's fault!" Romano cried to me.

He ran to the couch and plopped face down in it. I got up, closed the door, and walked over to the couch to have a seat right next to him. He actually had his facts wrong. I mean, that would be a good reason to cry… if it were true, but it wasn't. "I don't know who told you everything about your family forgetting you and you disappearing," I said, propping him up in my lap, "but that is a load of crap."

He looked up at me, with tears still threatening to leave his eyes, but he was wide eyed and ready to listen to anything I was about to say. I continued, "In fact, I would like to pay that person a visit, and say a few bad words to him. Can I do that?" A tear fell from Romano's eye, but he nodded up and down. I knew I would make him feel better by adding a hint of our inside joke (bad words).

When I was sure I had his attention, I said, "To have you disappear like that, it doesn't take your family to forget you. Every country has to forget you entirely, and then you disappear. You got that?" Another tear slipped down his cheek. I brushed it off with my thumb, and cupped his cheeks with my hands.

He then said, now only sniffling, "What if it does get that bad? What if every country forgets me? What will I do?" "Don't even think like that," I lightly scolded him, "I will never forget you and that's what matters, ok?" He smiled, and said, "Thank you… bastard." "Oh so now you are using bad words for love?" I said jokingly as he snuggled into my chest to sleep from his tiring crying session.

"Yes!" he said, proudly. We both fell asleep on the couch after that. He insisted on staying a week with me before having to go back to you. The whole entire week went smoothly. He wanted me to accompany him on his way to your house. I did so, but I hid in the bushes when you answered the door to him, because you were a scary dude back then, remember? Haha, the pirate version of you was hilarious. Anyway, after that, I got lonely, and wanted a brother of my own. So I went searching to find one. I did, but that is for another story…

*No ripple effect coming back to the present. Spain interrupts the memory on his own*

"Wait so that week that Romano went missing, was because he was with you?" Spain said, getting irritated, missing the point of Prussia's story. "Umm ya, sorry, but you are missing the point-," "I was worried sick about Romano! You could have at least called!" Spain interrupted.

"Romano didn't want me to. It is brother code not to call ones legal guardian without ones consent, I'm sorry." Prussia said, like it was some serious business. Spain was about to start yelling for the past, but then realized that Prussia was hopeless. He said, "Oh well, so what you are trying to say is Romano might also be feeling love to?"

"Exactly," Prussia responded, "In fact, I am 100% sure that Romano is feeling that right now. Or he is scared that everyone really is going to forget him and he will disappear. I realize things throughout my own stories…" "What?" Spain said freaking out, "I cannot have my Lovi worrying about such things! I shall go confront him immediately!"

Spain then turned around and marched out of the room. He turned back around though, and said, "Oh and Prussia?"

"Ya?"

"Thank you."

"No problem, man. It is the least the awesome me could do."

"Great."

"Well, I have a feeling that there might be a need for one other story, so I will wait here."

"Really?" Spain said, starting to walk backwards again.

"Oh ya, and awesome me is never wrong."

"Well ok… see you soon then…"

Spain left and ran to Romano's room again. Prussia could hear him knocking on the door again. He could also hear the sound of Romano yelling out cuss words like a sailor. He then turned to his imaginary audience and said, "Next story is a good one, so stay tuned folks!"

**A/N: Hey, sorry this was so short and weird. I guess if you like this, than review for the next story. It will be the last so, ya. Reviewing is how you get new stuff through me, so just take three seconds to review, and have a nice day!**


End file.
